


H i n t o f W e e d

by Ixlo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AND THEY DONT HAVE ENOUGH CONTENT, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Gay Michael Mell, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Michael Mell Deserves Better, Mutual Pining, One-Shot, Oneshot, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WHICH IS SINFUL, also im a bit tipsy, and so does jake, gay people existing tf?!?!??!!!, love em both, pins n patches, pins n patches for the win, they were so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixlo/pseuds/Ixlo
Summary: Jake admires Michael across the hall and Rich takes notice.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Michael Mell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	H i n t o f W e e d

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not uploading sksjdhdgdbxn

Michael Mell was a huge nerd, constantly getting picked on for one reason or another. The most popular reason, though, was his sexuality. Michael proudly adorned a gay pride patch on his sleeve, an MLM flag right under it. He’d get beaten up, given major inconvenienced, and people would just flat-out avoid him.

Jake Dillinger, on the other hand, was a popular jock, girls constantly flocking all over him. Sex was just an everyday thing rather then a fun experience. No one made fun of him, since he was the King Of The School, of sorts, and even if you tried to bully him, you’d fail miserably, with his weird little army of protective wannabes.

“Jake?” a voice snapped him out of his zoning out. “Yo, Jakey-D?” 

Jake looked over to the shorter boy. 

“You’ve been staring at that Antisocial Headphones kid for a while now,” Rich said, putting his hand on the taller boy’s shoulder. 

Even after what they labelled the SQUIPcident, Jake and Michael weren’t close. Sure, they had mutual friends and hung out that way, but if Jake and Michael were locked in a room alone, they honestly wouldn’t have a thing to talk about. And, yet, Jake always admired Michael from across the hall. 

Jake couldn’t help but admire the Filipino. Jake couldn’t help but admire the way his hair would swoosh over his face. Jake couldn’t help but admire the little tooth gap Michael had that would show off every time he let out his beautiful laugh. Jake couldn’t help but admire how Michael would go on and on about whatever video game he was playing right now. And Jake definitely couldn’t help but stare. 

Just like he was doing right now.

“Oi! Jakey! Quit starin’ he’s looking at you weird.”

“Oh! Uh! Yeah, oops, haha.”

“As I was sayin’,” Rich said, changing the subject, Jake looking back over to him. “We need to hang out after your weird little theatre practice thing.”

“Sure, bro. Where do you wanna go?”

“Your house. We needa talk, man.”

Jake was kind of nervous about this whole “talk” thing. Every time there was the need for a “talk,” it was never a good thing. Except for the birds and the bees talk, that was just awkward.

“Um, okay, dude.”

~0~

Rich waited for Jake outside. Michael waited for Jeremy outside. And theatre club should’ve let out 20 minutes ago. They both thought it was odd that neither of their friends had gone out yet. So, they waited right outside of the door they usually were let out through. The awkwardness between the two boys that barely knew a thing about each other would’ve been unbearable if it weren’t for their phones that allowed them to keep eye contact away from each other.

Finally Rich decided to say a little something. “Antisocial headphones kid,” he stated plainly.

“What a flattering nickname,” the taller boy responded, who was sitting on the concrete ground.

“I know, right? Anyways, my friend kinda digs you. Have you ever had a partner, Michael?” Rich said, putting his cold hands into his sweater. He envied Michael and his thick hoodie, winter sucked.

“No, also I doubt your friend likes me.”

“No way, bro. He totally digs you! Every time I talk to him, I have to get his attention ‘cause he’s always staring at you and not paying attention to me!”

“Staring?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed, bro! He’s so madly in love with y—“

“Hey, guys! What y’all talkin’ about?” a voice cut in. This voice belonging to the one and only Jake fucking Dillinger. 

“Nothing too important,” Michael said, winking at Rich so only the shorter boy could see. “Anyways, I see Jeremy, see you guys later, I guess.”

And with that, Jake and Rich were in the latter’s car. After the fire, Jake started living with his uncle after CPS found out about the teen’s living situation — you know, his parents being on the run and all. It’s not that Uncle Quinn’s house wasn’t nice, it was beautiful — brick walls, a large arch leading to the doorway, a big backyard — but it wasn’t the modern mansion that Jake’s old house was. But the duo much preferred Quinn’s house, it was much more homey.

They entered Jake’s room and sat down comfortably on the boy's fluffy bed. 

“So, what’d you need to talk about, bro?” Jake asked, opening a flat Coke can with a hiss.

“Are you serious, dude?” Rich asked, crossing his arms. “It’s obvious what I need to talk about. You have a seriously huge crush on Antisocial Headphones Kid.”

“Michael? Me? Haha, no way, Rich.” Jake’s forehead slowly became riddled with beads of sweat. His face slowly started turning red. He’d never really thought of Michael as anything more than a friend. Looking back on it, yeah, it was kind of weird when he’d fantasize about intertwining his fingers in with Michael’s. Or when he’d dream that his pillow was the shorter boy, and cuddle it even harder. Or when he’d imagined pressing his lips against the other’s and — Okay, yeah, that’s a little bit more than friendly.

“Yes way, Rich.”

“How did you not notice ‘till now? All you do is stare at him every chance you get!” Rich explained, his arms flailing with his words.

“Well, what else should I do?!” Jake argues.

“Ask him out then, dumbass!”

“I barely know the guy, dude! How would I do that?!”

“I don’t know, ask Jeremy!”

“Fine, okay! Stop screaming!”

“You’re screaming!”

~0~

Jake walked up behind Jeremy during the next day’s theatre class, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. Jake and Jeremy weren’t necessarily “best buds,” but they were significantly closer compared to the former with Michael. And Jake also knew that Jeremy and Michael were very similar, so maybe Jake could get along with Michael if he really tried. Jeremy jumped slightly at the feeling of Jake tapping his shoulder. He looked up at the taller boy.

“Oh! Hey, Jake,” Jeremy said, scratching the back of his neck. “What’s up?”

“You’re Michael’s best friend, right?” Jake responded, sitting next to the lanky boy on the stage. To which, Jeremy nodded. “Great! Okay, could I possibly ask a few questions?”

“Depends what these questions are.”

“Well, uh… What are his, like, interests?”

“Interests? Mostly retro videogames, retro skates, retro drinks. Literally just anything retro, I guess.” Jeremy was looking at his hand, counting how many things he could really think of. “Why? What do you need with it?”

“I… Honestly, I kind of like… him.”

“Ah, that makes sense.”

“H-huh?”

“I mean, every time I look over to your locker while I’m talking to Michael, you’re always looking at him with the most awestruck expression. If it means anything, I’m pretty fucking sure he likes you back,” Jeremy said with a shrug.

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

~0~

Michael didn’t dislike Jake. They just didn’t get along. They had no interests in common, they weren’t on the same sides of the social spectrum, and they never talked too much. Yet, Michael always found it odd that if he were to ask anyone out to a dance or party or whatever, he'd have to pick Jake.

In Michael’s eyes, Jake was ethereal, everything about him was beautiful. From the way his auburn eyes glistened in the sun to the way the sides of his lips would curl up before forming into a laugh. Michael found the way that Jake could go one for hours about a subject as simple as American football to be intoxicating. He supposed he was the same way, but instead with his retro videogames.

Michael told Jeremy and Jeremy said he was 1000% sure that Jake liked him back. He decided to take him up on this offer. Once Jeremy walked out of the doors that the theatre club was let out of, Michael could identify his mischievous smirk right away.

Who would’ve thought that that smirk would lead to Michael driving Jake down to his “favorite part of town.” Eventually the Filipino dropped his foot on the brake and clicked the car into park.

“Let me show you something, Jake.” Michael realized how suspicious that sounded so he added a hasty “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna kill you. You’re too strong compared to me.”

Jake huffed out one of his beautiful, heavenly chuckles, and opened the car door. “What are you gonna show me?”

Michael didn’t say anything, just gesturing for the taller boy to follow him. To which, the taller boy complied. There was a road that led to a slight hill that wasn’t really a hill, but really wasn’t a mountain. Up they walked up the hill, big enough to have a cliff. And to this cliff Michael led Jake.

“Here.”

Jake looked over the cliffside cautiously. On this cliffside, they could see the entirety of the town and all its swelling colors. The reds, the oranges, the greens, from this high up the people looked like ants. It was beautiful. He took a whiff of the air. From up here, he could smell the scent of frozen yogurts, slushies, and alcohol. It smelled exactly like it did from below, but now there was a new smell, one that overpowered the others.

The smell of Michael.

Michael smelt like slushies, and weed, and Doritoes. But most notably, smelt comfortable. Michael always huddled himself in his red sweatshirt, and every time, Jake wished he could somehow slip under the hood and share with him. Or, even better, rip off the hoodie altogether and just admire Michael’s body. Michael’s hood was Michael’s comfort. Jake took a whiff, it smelt like Michael.

“You smell good,” Jake said, not thinking and just letting his mouth talk.

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do. You smell like —“ Jake couldn’t help but sniff some more “— like home; comfortable, warm. You smell like how I’d imagine the color red to smell.”

Jake was basically leaning on Michael’s shoulder now. The shorter boy laid a hand on Jake’s cheek and turned his face so that he would be facing Michael. 

“Jake.”

“Michael.”

“I like you.”

“Good,’cause I think I like you, too. And your smell.”

Michael smiled. That goddamn smile. That smile that looked perfect, especially with the tooth gap in his front two teeth. That smile that looked like home. That smile that curled his lips that probably tasted like cookies. Probably tasted like cookies…

Jake pressed his lips against Michael’s. It feels stereotypical to say that it felt like they were in space, that it was just the two of them, that, temporarily, the world revolved around them and their kiss. But isn’t highschool just a lot of stereotypes?

Michael was the first to pull away, his face flushed a bright color of red. “That was my first kiss.”

“I could tell.”

“Hey!”

“I’m joking, I’m joking, don’t worry.”

Jake was right, though. Michael did taste like cookies. With a hint of weed.


End file.
